opposing_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Fellgiebel
Flag Captain Alexander Fellgiebel is an aspiring officer within the Teutonic Royal Navy and the current commanding officer of the 1st Cruiser Flotilla. Childhood Alexander was born into a sailing family. Although he spent most of his younger years within the city confines of Seden, he spent what remained of his free time sailing with his father and older brother, who co-owned a small trading company. Unlike most kids his age, he had the privilege of seeing the vast world of Gsia. Here on those long trips did he truly find joy in the naval world. With an adept knowledge of most smaller naval craft, Alexander soon found interest in learning something new. With his luck, airships began cluttering the air above, fueling this newborn intrigue. This fascination would never leave his mind and would carry with him as he volunteered into the Teutonic Royal Navy at age 15, although much to his family's demise. The HMS Tropico Alexander spent most of his early military years serving upon a corvette known as the HMS Tropico under its captain Commander William Auer. Commander Auer would mentor Alexander and help him study, eventually preparing Alexander to take over his spot when he retired. Once Alexander received his midshipman rating, now age 18, he made it an effort to pass the lieutenant examination. A Blossoming Flower By 1908, Alexander had met his wife Louise Sommer during one of his shore leaves at the capital. By a coincidence, they crossed paths while strolling through the street. A simple hello soon turned to an assortment of small dates. They were impervious to each other. Every moment spent felt like ages and he never wanted it to end. The two, after months of dating, finally married after Alexander gained permission from her father. It took a year into their marriage when they both decided it was time to have a child. Everything seemed perfect. With Alexander nearing his final years of service, he rode on a dream that he and Louise could live a simple life in the country enjoying the best life could give them. However, those happy thoughts soon boiled with turmoil. Their first child, Aulus, was stillborn which left the couple devastated. They spent all this time planning to have this new soul in the world only for it to be ripped from them. Louise took the news hard and felt that they simply couldn’t have a child. The Lieutenant When the new year flung around the corner, Alexander made it an effort to pass his examination. Now 21, he spent any free time he had studying. By April of 1911, he finally passed the examination and officially became an officer. His family, though still angry with him for enlisting, welcomed him home to both meet his new wife and congratulate him for his huge accomplishment. Understanding that he couldn’t throw away this accomplishment, Alexander reinstated his papers and signed on for another few years of service. Upon re-enlisting, he was placed as the captain of a small light cruiser. The HMS Victory. Shriveling Leaves Throughout his few years serving on the HMS Victory, Alexander would gain many triumphs. His most precious victory was his successful interception of local pirates harassing the port of Queensryk. Due to such valiant efforts, Alexander received a promotion to Commander and had his crew commemorated. Back home Alexander and Louise had finally recovered from the unfortunate death of their first child and thought to have another. With hopes, they prayed that they could enjoy the aspects of being parents. Though unfortunately after months of wait, their daughter was never born. A miscarriage. This news is believed to be the downfall of Louise as it plummeted further into a depressed state. A New Man 1914 was arguably one of the most eventful years in Alexander's life. It all started with him being relieved of command on the HMS Victory and sent onshore. From there he received the grateful news of his promotion to Flag Captain, heading the newly created 1st Cruiser Flotilla. This post was quite grueling however as he would have to wait months commanding nothing. In the late months of 1914, Louise fell deathly ill. She could barely move from her bed, let alone speak or eat. This left Alexander worried and cautious, causing him to stay home for long periods of time to accompany his spouse. He continued this to her very last days. On September 23rd, Louise succumbed to her sickness. A distressed Alexander sought for help and adopted an unhealthy habit of alcohol consumption. This carried with him until his family and friends eventually nurtured him out of it. Present Day WIP